


Rastros

by Kori_Hime



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: BL, Comedy, Gay Sex, Geraskier, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime
Summary: Havia um ditado no deserto de Ban’kok ao qual Jaskier nunca pensou que fosse usar para acalmar sua mente agitada: As areias do deserto cobrem seus rastros.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion





	Rastros

**Author's Note:**

> História inspirada nos personagens retratados na série da Netflix, baseado nos livros.
> 
> Personagens secundários, locais e história me pertence. É uma oneshot.
> 
> Obrigada por lerem.

Havia um ditado no deserto de Ban’kok ao qual Jaskier nunca pensou que fosse usar para acalmar sua mente agitada.

As areias do deserto cobrem seus rastros.

E era bom que elas cobrissem mesmo. Cobrissem os rastros na areia, do oásis que foi encontrado por milagre, as roupas jogadas no chão e todas as lembranças daquela noite. Era ainda madrugada, faltava um pouco mais de duas horas para o sol nascer.

Embora seu corpo estivesse cansado, o bardo não conseguia dormir. Olhou para o lado com cuidado, como se apenas um movimento simples pudesse acordar o bruxo que dormia satisfeito ao seu lado.

Desgraçado, como consegue dormir depois de tudo isso? Ele pensou, irritado. Para onde foi toda aquela insônia ao qual o afetava?

Jaskier fechou os olhos com força e tentou, a todo custo, dormir. Não eram as marcas arroxeadas pelo corpo que o atrapalhava, nem a ardência nas partes mais íntimas. Pelos deuses, ele precisaria daquele óleo de camomila.

Sua mente estava desperta, uma verdadeira balbúrdia. Havia se deixado levar pelo clima sedutor ao qual o deserto propiciava. Só poderia ser isso, um feitiço maligno que os apossou assim que entraram naquele oásis. Era perfeito demais para ser verdade.

Vagavam fazia alguns dias no deserto, estava acreditando que sua última serenata seria dedicada a duna mais próxima, até que encontraram aquele lugar. Foram convidados para entrarem e se refrescarem. Um banquete foi servido, belas dançarinas alegravam o ambiente e a música era divertida.

Jaskier podia sentir novamente o gosto do cálice de vinho doce umedecer seus lábios. Logo em seguida os lábios rudes do bruxo vieram em sua mente. Não era doce, não era como vinho, mas era intenso e resistente. O beijo se desenrolou por longos minutos e ele achou que ficaria com a mandíbula dolorida.

O bardo sentou-se na cama, ou apenas um punhado de almofadas sobre tapetes. Ele foi se esgueirando pelas almofadas para se afastar do bruxo e assim as memórias da noite poderiam ser apagadas.

— Já amanheceu? — A voz de Geralt causou um arrepio nas costas nuas do bardo. — Parece tudo escuro ainda.

O bruxo virou o corpo sobre as almofadas, as velas refletiam sobre a nudez masculina e Jaskier crispou os lábios ao notar a rigidez do membro do bruxo. Os bruxos são insaciáveis. Seus pensamentos o confundiam, e isso arruinava a sua saúde mental.

— Eu vou... eu só vou... eu... — Ele gaguejou, por um momento buscando desculpa para sair dali, mas depois pensou melhor. Não havia motivos para ele sair, era Geralt que o incomodava, então ele que o deixasse em paz.

— Você vai...?

— Eu não vou fazer nada, você que vai.

Jaskier encarou os olhos do bruxo que abriram. Mesmo que estivesse com uma expressão mais morosa, devido ao sono, ele ainda demonstrava altivez.

— Fazer o que? — Geralt sentou-se nas almofadas, os músculos de seus braços eram rijos e bem torneados. A pele bronzeada devido a exposição em excesso sob o sol.

Havia cicatrizes por toda a extensão, não somente no braço, mas em todo seu corpo. Jaskier poderia ter imerso no prazer carnal, mas o toque de suas mãos sobre a pele do bruxo denotava bem as cicatrizes sob a ponta de seus dedos curiosos. Quando se lembrou da marca no peito do bruxo, Jaskier apertou os lábios. Geralt havia contado que fora quase abatido quando era mais novo, e aquilo causou uma enorme cicatriz no peito perto do coração.

Olhando novamente a cicatriz, o bardo desejou passar os dedos sobre a marca novamente.

— Foi rude dormir e me deixar aqui sozinho com meus pensamentos. — Ele falou, por fim, achando que o bruxo não o analisava em pé de igualdade naquele momento. Mas não tinha ideia do que Geralt pensava sobre ele. Mas se recordava muito bem de ouvir ele chamando-o de muitas coisas indecentes, enquanto as mãos grandes apertavam suas coxas e o fazia tremer sobre seu colo.

Só de pensar naquele ato, o corpo foi tomado por uma energia revigorante.

Geralt sorriu, um pequeno sorriso que mudou a expressão sonolenta dele para algo mais ousado. Ele estendeu a mão e chamou o bardo para chegar mais perto. Jaskier achava que estava seguro naquela distância, mas queria correr o risco de ferrar completamente sua mente, se aproximando do bruxo.

Os deuses deveriam ter piedade dele, de sua curiosidade, de seu corpo trêmulo de desejo e de sua incapacidade de resistir ao pecado da carne. Os deuses deveriam saber que não se coloca no mundo aquele tipo de pessoa, sem que haja consequências.

Jaskier foi seduzido mais uma vez, maldito seja o poder que o deserto tinha sobre seus desejos. Maldito seja o bruxo que roçava o queixo em seu pescoço, causando arrepios pela espinha. Seus lábios foram capturados com alguns beijos, até ele abrir a boca e buscar o contato maior com a língua. Não havia provado até o momento o sabor de um beijo que absorvia suas energias e o deixava sem ar.

Suas mãos se apoiaram nos ombros largos e os dedos deslizaram pela pele, sentindo a textura grossa das cicatrizes. Jaskier gemeu, jogando a cabeça para trás, não havia mais pensamentos atrapalhando seus movimentos e nem as consequências de sua língua afiada ao atiçar o bruxo.

Naquele dia as areias do deserto teriam que trabalhar muito mais para cobrir seus rastros.


End file.
